When talking about girls, keep your feelings to yourself
by Sigi-san
Summary: In which Taira and Chiba talk about girls and unexpected things occur. Chiba X Taira one-shot. No. 2 in my alphabet challenge. Rated T


_**Hey! what up?! so this idea just popped into my head at like 2 am in the morning and I just kept writing and writing and honestly it was kinda fun writing the story so enjoy! :D**_

_**This is the no. 2 story in my alphabet challenge, as in B for Beck ;P**_

_**Disclaimer: Do you really think I own Beck? it' would be awesome though, but sadly I don't :)**_

* * *

The blond Bassist of Beck sighed, as he once again felt the eyes of Chiba Tsunemi, the lead singer of said band, on him for the 3rd time today. As always, when sitting on the floor of Ryusuke's run down shed, he flipped through the pages of the newspaper, he had picked up from the station on his way there. He had as always, walked right in through the front door with no regard of privacy, as Ryusuke always kept the door unlocked at any time of day. He hadn't been surprised to find Chiba sitting on that same floor reading manga and chewing on chips. When the singer had noticed Taira's presence, the bassist could have sworn, the young punk's cheeks had turned slightly pink, when he made eye contact with him. Brushing it off as nothing, the blond had sat down a meter from the other boy, without even giving a greeting. This, of course, pissed Chiba off and he had been all up in the bassist face about proper manners when greeting people, a skill he didn't seem to possess himself. Taira had of course ignored the singer until he had finally given up and sat back down. It was only moments later, Taira felt the dark haired boys eyes on him. He had looked up to met the eyes of the punk, only to see Chiba instantly turn away. This process went on for a while until the final 4th time, when the bassist finally snapped and spoke up.

"What?!" he sneered at the singer and shot him a glare. The other boy, of course, turned away once again, but not without snapping back.

"What is your problem, you scared the shit outta me!" he angrily sneered back and slammed the manga book shot.

"You keep staring at me! so what's _your _problem?!"

"I do not! You're imagining things!" Chiba's cheeks had once again gotten slightly red and his hand shot to his face to cover it up. It was kinda creepy seeing Chiba all embarrassed, with that said, the bassist found this little discovery of his interesting and for some strange reason, wanted to see more of this red face of Chiba's. The blond shook those feelings out of his head soon enough though. He then looked at Chiba in disbelieve and frowned.

"whatever dude, just...quit it okay?" the composed teen fixed his shirt, who had gotten tangled up around his body when he had turned towards the singer so quickly. He groaned as he knew the other boy was still looking at him and got even more uncomfortable when he realised that the singer's eyes weren't on his face, but the stomach, that had gotten slightly revealed, when fixing his shirt. He tried not letting the discomfort show on his face as he knew it wouldn't just hurt the other boy's feelings, but his pride as well. Therefore he ignored the stare of the dark haired boy and continued reading the paper.

"Say Chiba?" the bassist turned his attention to the other boy again. The teen looked up from the manga that had been opened again out of curiosity of how the story was gonna end.

"hmm?" he seemed to have calmed down and didn't show any sign of nervousness, which oddly enough bothered the blond.

"Don't you have a girlfriend?"

Chiba once again turned a bit red, just like the bassist wanted it. Taira watched amused, as the wheels in the other teens head were turning, trying to come up with a excuse as to not have one, which Taira knew already.

"Y-Yeah!, the girl I'm dating is super cute and smokin' hot too" he smirked and handed him a lie. The bassist, of course, knew it was a lie, but out of sheer amusement, he played along.

"So the cute ones are your tube? I always thought you liked them sexy" the blond smirked at his little game and was satisfied when Chiba looked away, with a blushing face.

"I do! but this one was just so cute I couldn't help it"

It irritated the blond teen, how serious Chiba sounded when he talked about this girl. She wasn't even real! Why would he be so irritated by that? why would the thought of Chiba really liking someone piss him off? Why would the idea of said singer, really being in love bother him so much? It wasn't as if he was jealous, was it? That would be ridiculous! that would never happen! right?. The young bassist shook his head free of all these thoughts and looked at the other boy once again. Chiba looked confused back at him and frowned.

"What about you, what's your tube Taira?" the singer surprised Taira with the sudden question, but he decided to answer anyway. The blond moved, so he laid on his stomach and he could see Chiba was actually really interested in hearing his answer.

"Well, they definitely have to be cute, but not too much. I wouldn't want one of those, 'save me, save me, it's sooo scary', cry-baby kind of girls. she should be able to take care of herself and be a little tough. I wouldn't even mind if she wasn't that girly at all, just that she's strong and have a awesome personality"

When the bassist looked at the punk again, he was shocked to find him completely down. Chiba's usually bright and energetic eyes had turned dark and emotionless. Taira definitely didn't like seeing the singer this way and frowned worried.

"Chiba? You okay?" he then asked, his voice having a bit of concern in it.

"Yeah, I'm fine"

He certainly didn't look fine to Taira and the worried teen crawled over, the rotting floor of the shed, towards the dark haired one. He was now sitting right in front of, the feeling down, Chiba.

"You sure?"

The singer just quietly nodded, looking down at the floor. For unknown reasons, the blond now started feeling guilty. Was it his fault Chiba was feeling so down all of a sudden? Why did he have to say all that stuff about girls he would like? But why shouldn't he? He and Chiba used to talk about girls all time time, so why was it so different this time? Could Chiba be jealous? No! That would be impossible. Why should Chiba be jealous? Then again why was he himself acting jealous when Chiba was talking about the girl he was 'dating'? It was all really confusing to him.

Seeing Chiba like this, made the desire to comfort him rise in the bassist. And he could barely hold in the urge to hug the singer, tightening his fists into balls.

"Chiba-"

A pair of soft lips landed on the blond's own and he was then suddenly pushed back, being forced to lay on his back. As shock still coursed through the bassist, the other teen now hovered over him, but still hadn't broken the kiss. What was going on? What was this crazy ass-hole doing to him?

The urge to kiss back came crashing out of no where, but the blond refused to give in. He started fighting against the strong force of Chiba, but for some reason his body wasn't showing as much resistance, as he would have liked. Chiba desperately kept the kiss going and tried forcing his way into the bassist mouth. According to Taira the signal to open his mouth never left his brain, but still found his mouth opening, letting the other boy pass through with his tongue. By this time, the blond teen felt like he was gonna pass out or something, which would have been a gift in this situation, but his body simply refused, to listen to reason. Chiba, of course, was blushing uncontrollably, which the bassist still found rather cute.

Wait?! Cute?! He found Chiba cute?! how could this be?! He had never thought of his band-mate like this before, so why now!? He failed to see anything cute about that punk! He was loud, irritating, violent and just plain of an ass-hole, but still... He could still find this loud-mouth cute? He must be going crazy.

The singer now played with Taira's own tongue and the blond's body clearly seemed to like the attention, while his brain was slowly exploding from the inside out. What should he do? It's wasn't that he didn't like Chiba, he just couldn't imagine doing stuff like this with him. And yet here he was, not even in his or Chiba's home, kissing the guy he believed was his best friend. Why was Chiba kissing him anyway? What reason would he have to do that? Taking out his sexual frustrations? Or was it something deeper? Was Chiba gay? Maybe that was it! He might have wanted to test out his general feelings towards guys. But the fact he's continuing means, he likes it?

The singer now ran his hand through the messed up hair of Taira's and the blond would be lying if he said he didn't like that feeling. When one of the many dirty plates, Ryusuke had placed all around the room, fell to the floor from the table and smashed, the Bassist lost his focus and his willpower went with it and he quickly found himself kissing, a much surprised Chiba, back. The before forced kiss became more gentle and passionate. The blond let himself get carried away by his desires and locked his arms around the other boys neck and ran his fingers through his hair on the back of, the still startled teen's, head. The intense kiss went on for a while until the craving for air got so bad they were panting when they broke apart.

The face of the boy hovering over the other, was a deep red and he was looking every where else then the blond's eyes. Chiba then quickly got up from the floor and began packing his things for going home.

"I'm sorry"

Taira wasn't sure he had heard Chiba say these words, as he was still in a daze with drool running from his mouth. He of course quickly came to his senses when he realised what was going on.

"Chiba! where're you going, I'm not done talking to you, we need to talk!" the blond nearly begged , which was an action he never would have thought, he would do in his whole life. The other teen stopped in his tracks and looked at his, now ex-best friend.

"What the hell was that all about?! What were you thinking, attacking me like that?!" the bassist freaked.

"I'm sorry, I just... couldn't hold it in any more" the other boy nearly whispered. Taira was confused by this statement and frowned.

"What do you mean?" The now more calm blond asked.

"For some time now, I've felt like I wanted to kiss you and hold you in my arms" he was clearly embarrassed by his words but he continued, "It might sound weird or disgusting to you coming from a guy, but I think...I think I'm in love with you"

Of course Taira was somewhat surprised, but in a way he had seen it coming and he didn't feel weird about it. It was like he knew it would've happened one day, sooner or later. He felt the weirdest sense of piece and a bit happiness maybe. He then looked at his band-mate and smiled. This of course startled Chiba and made him blush so hard, Taira was worried all the blood in his body had gone to the face.

He had never thought this possible. That he would feel this way about that certain band-mate of his. Even earlier this evening, he hadn't thought he would end up falling for this guy. When he thought about though, the feelings of love for the singer had always been there, but he never noticed. He might have been in love with this guy the whole time, without realising it. How stupid could he be?

The blond got off the floor, like the other teen had done and walked towards this new found important person. He then slowly put his arms around the teens neck and hugged him tight. Of course this only made Chiba blush even more and Taira was certain there was a little red on his face as well. Quickly enough Chiba dropped his bag and locked his arms around the blond's torso.

"T-Taira, what are you doing?" he then asked uneasy. The bassist of course just chuckled at the stupid question, which made Chiba grumble in his usual way.

"I'm hugging you"

Chiba then forced the blond out of the hug and took him by the shoulders, staring into his eyes.

"Why? Tell my why! Tell me your answer!" He looked so desperate and anxious, probably afraid to hear the answer of the band-mate he had fallen in love with.

This time it was Taira turn to surprise the loud-mouth, as he was the one who then pulled Chiba in for a deep kiss. It was like the other one, only not as hungry and filled with desire for the other person. The passion was still there though and Taira had to admit he enjoyed it rather much, as he ran his fingers through the punk's hair. When they finally broke apart for air, an awkward silence filled the room.

"So, does this mean-?" the singer started but got cut off by Taira.

"Chiba, I think I like you"

Chiba's face went from pink to dark red, all the way to purple. How Taira wished he had a camera for this!

Of course the blond didn't have time for laughing as he once again found his band-mate's lips on his, in a sweet, tasty kiss.

This, of course, was the time Ryusuke finally decided to come home and walked right in through the front door.

* * *

_**So, was it good? I think It was, not to brag or anything since this is only my second fan fic after all, but over all I hope you guys enjoyed it :D**_

_**Until next time!**_


End file.
